everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Luna Sister
Luna Sister is the daughter of the Ugly Stepsister. Portrayers Character Personality Luna Sister is the hypocritical daughter of the Ugly Stepsister. She exhibits naïveté that she normally hates on other people, much like Ashlynn. She wants to steal Ashlynn's Happily Ever After, and partners with Duchess to do this. She tends to be the person that nobody likes in every group, but is completely oblivious to this fact. This makes her loud and in the end, useless. She has no friends. She is actually quite beautiful, and is put out of place in the 'villain's clique' because of it. Plus the fact that she's annoying, naive, and that is what tends to put her apart from the group. Appearance Luna is Asian, and has thick black hair. She has grey streaks, but hides them at all costs. She is tall and lanky, with skinny bones and a clumsy demeanor. She has yellowed teeth. Fairy-Tale: Cinderella :Once upon a time, there was a widower who married a proud and haughty woman as his second wife. She had two daughters, who were equally vain and selfish. By his first wife, he'd had a beautiful young daughter, a girl of unparalleled goodness and sweet temper. The stepmother and her daughters forced the first daughter into servitude, where she was made to work day and night in menial chores. After the girl's chores were done for the day, she would retire to the barren and cold room given to her, and would curl up near the fireplace in an effort to stay warm. She would often arise covered in cinders, giving rise to the mocking nickname "Cinderella". Cinderella bore the abuse patiently and dared not tell her father, since his wife controlled him entirely. :One day, the Prince invited all the young ladies in the land to a ball, planning to choose a wife from amongst them. The two stepsisters gleefully planned their wardrobes for the ball, and taunted Cinderella by telling her that maids were not invited to the ball. :As the sisters departed to the ball, Cinderella cried in despair. Her Fairy Godmother magically appeared and immediately began to transform Cinderella from house servant to the young lady she was by birth, all in the effort to get Cinderella to the ball. She turned a pumpkin into a golden carriage, mice into horses, a rat into a coachman, and lizards into footmen. She then turned Cinderella's rags into a beautiful jewelled gown, complete with a delicate pair of glass slippers. The Godmother told her to enjoy the ball, but warned that she had to return before midnight, when the spells would be broken. :At the ball, the entire court was entranced by Cinderella, especially the Prince. At this first ball, Cinderella remembers to leave before midnight. Back home, Cinderella graciously thanked her Godmother. She then greeted the stepsisters, who had not recognized her earlier and talked of nothing but the beautiful girl at the ball. :Another ball was held the next evening, and Cinderella again attended with her Godmother's help. The Prince had become even more infatuated, and Cinderella in turn became so enchanted by him she lost track of time and left only at the final stroke of midnight, losing one of her glass slippers on the steps of the palace in her haste. The Prince chased her, but outside the palace, the guards saw only a simple country girl leave. The Prince pocketed the slipper and vows to find and marry the girl to whom it belonged. Meanwhile, Cinderella kept the other slipper, which did not disappear when the spell was broken. :The Prince tried the slipper on all the women in the kingdom. When the Prince arrives at Cinderella's villa, the stepsisters tried in vain to win over the prince. Cinderella asked if she might try, while the stepsisters taunted her. Naturally, the slipper fitted perfectly, and Cinderella produced the other slipper for good measure. The stepsisters both pleaded for forgiveness, and Cinderella agreed to let bygones be bygones. :Cinderella married the Prince, and the stepsisters also married two lords. Relationships Family Luna is seen as the baby of the family, so they don't give her a second thought. Her cousin, Stella Sister, is close to her. Friends She has no friends other than her cousin. Romance She is in love with Frederick Foot, who doesn't give her a second thought and is Ashlynn's prince. Pets Luna has a small white rabbit. Outfits Basic: Luna wears a simple white leather dress and knee-high black rain boots. She wears white makeup. Legacy Day: TBA Getting Fairest: TBA Thronecoming: TBA Quotes MirrorBlog TBA Notes * Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Emmarainbow432's original characters